zootopia_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Zootopia: The Freedom Fighters
This Story was created by me, Charlie Tanner! Warning: This Story contains Depressing and Bloody content. Intro In an alternate universe where Prey rule and Predators are treated with disrespect.. Zootopia is now like a war zone between the ZPD and one group.. Predators wear some sort of collar to prevent "Accidents". Knowing that the Predators know not to kill again, the new mayor still makes all predators put on the collars.. but a Handful of Predators, The Freedom Fighters, Refuse to wear them. The ZPD (Judy included) are now dead on their tails and they're going to kill them if they catch them.. Nick Wilde, a member of the Group, is trying to get these Collars off of Predators everywhere, will his Group succeed in getting the Prey to realize that they will not hurt them and live in harmony, or will they all continue to live in this Hell and Suffer, and Die..? Casts (OC's Needed): *Nick Wilde (Main Protagonist) *Finnick (Main Protagonist) *Shadow Hunter (Main Protagonist, 35 years old) *Connor Moonhowler (Protagonist) *Toby Foxx (15 Years old, Protagonist) *Trent Foxx (11 Years old, Protagonist) *Zenji Okami (15 Years old, Protagonist) *Judy Hopps (Antagonist turned protagonist) *Chief Bogo (Antagonist) *Dawn Bellwether (Main antagonist) *Windy McCoon (Protagonist, 15 Years Old) *Leona Lionheart (Protagonist,15 years old) More Needed! Story Prologue ... It was a Rainy day in Zootopia, The clouds were grey, the ground was wet, and the roofs of peoples houses were covered in water.. a 9 year old Fox kit was looking outside of his window, just staring at the Rain hitting the Ground, this Fox kit was Nicholas P. Wilde.. he wasn't the happiest Child due to him only living with his Mother and his Father had died about 2 months ago taking off his Collar without permission from the authorities.. The ZPD shot and killed him along with 3 other Predators at a rally.. Nick was still depressed about this outcome. He and his mother were on the run from ZPD too, for many reasons, 1: for not having on their Collars, which is illegal, 2: For stealing for Survival, 3: Gang Affiliation, 4: Murder.. Nick's Father was apart of a Group called "The Freedom Fighters, they are a group of Predators Fighting to try to get these Collars off of every Predator in Zootopia, seeing that the Collars are Dangerous. ZPD has issued a Huge Reward for anyone who can at least bring one of the Members of this group in, but, they are too hard to catch, they Fight against the ZPD almost every week or so, They killed a lot of Officers protecting themselves, so that adds as another reason why the ZPD wants then took down.. Nick's Mother walked into Nick's room where she caught him staring out of the window, "Nick dear, Dinner's ready!" Nick continued to stare out the window, "Okay Mom, i'll be down soon.." Nick's Mom then realized the tone in her Son's voice was Gloomy. "You're thinking about your Dad aren't you?" Nick then turned around and looked at her, he then answered her question with a slow nod. "I..I can't stop thinking about him, he was a good guy.. why did they have to kill him, he wasn't even armed when they shot Dad.. They don't even Protect and Serve, they Destroy and Kill.." "Nick, they knew they were wrong for what they did, they'll pay for what they did, i'm pretty sure Those Freedom Fighter guys have something in store, now, come and have dinner kiddo." She then walked out of Nick's room, He took one long last look outside of the window before he left his room and closed the door, unknown to the Wildes, The ZPD knew where they were, and they were about to attack.. ... After Dinner, Nick and his Mother were sitting on the couch watching television, Nick was just as quiet as always, his mother tried to stir up a Conversation with her son. "So, Nick.. if this Collar thing ever goes away,.. what do you want to be when you grow up..?" Nick just looked at her. "I-I don't know Mom.. I haven't thought about it much, my chances of becoming something died after what happened to Dad.." His Mother looked at him and sighed. "Well, I understand if-" Three loud bangs were heard at the door, Nick and His Mother looked at the door with shocked looks on their faces. "ZPD! Open the Door NOW!!" And Angered voice said, Nick's Mother stood up, she then looked at Nick. "Nick, Go and Hide, now." Nick shook his head, he didn't want to go hide. "N-No, i'm not leaving you alone, not like what happened to-" "God Dammit Nick, HIDE!" And With that, Nick then ran off into his Mother's room, he then opened the closet door and shut it, he then crouched down low unto the ground, he put both of his paws on the ground.. as he sat his right paw down, he felt some sort of metal, he picked up the heavy object.. it was a Gun.. Nick looked at it with some sort of interest.. "Whoa.." Nick's Mother grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut off every light in the house, the ZPD officers behind the door were getting impatient. "All Right, We're coming in!!" They finally burst through the Door, Nick's Mother was behind the couch waiting for one of the Guards to pass by, An Antalope walked in with a Flashlight, a Red Kangaroo male walked in as well, the Antalope looked at the Kangaroo, "Go and look for Her, AND her Kid." The Kangaroo nodded and he walked a different way, The Antalope searched the Kitchen, Bathroom, and Hallway, he didn't search the livingroom yet. The Kangaroo looked in Nick's room, he searched under the bed, and in Nick's Closet, No sign of him there, he then moved on the Nick's Mother's room... In the Living Room, the Antalope stopped, just as he was about to look behind the couch, Nick's Mother lunged at him and she stabbed the Antalope in the Throat, killing him instantly. "Bastard.." Then as she turned around, she was hit in the face with a Pistol by a goat Police officer, knocking her out instantly, "Bitch.." He then cuffed her, Nick was still in his mother's Closet with the gun in his paw.. ready to shoot at any minute.. "Please don't search in here..." He said as he held the gun tighter in his paw.. The Rad Kangaroo just checked from under the bed. "Damn, he's not in here either.." The Kangaroo then looked at the closet, "There.." The red Kangaroo then grabbed his Stun gun from his belt and carefully walked towards the Closet, Nick then aimed the gun at the door ready to shoot.. "Ready.. aim.." The Door then swung open with the Red Kangaroo aiming at nick! "ZPD PUT YOUR-" "FIRE!" Nick then Shot the Kangaroo in the Chest, The Kangaroo screamed in pain and Fell on his back, Blood started to flow like a waterfall from his bullet wound, his mouth started bleeding at well, This was the first time Nick has ever saw so much blood.., The Loud Gunshot alerted the Sheep officer, he got on his Small radio, "Dispatch, we need Backup, ASAP!" the Sheep the pulled a Stun gun and he proceeded to Nick's Mother's room Nick the walked to the side of the Kangaroo officer, and he looked him dead in the eyes, he aimed his gun at the Officer, "N-No! Please don't shoot me! Please!" He begged. "Shut up..! You all didn't give a damn when my Dad begged for his life, so why should i care if you beg for yours!?.." Nick then cocked the gun and said "BYE-BYE BASTARD!" "NO-" BANG! and just like that, Nick killed the Kangaroo officer, the Sheep officer ran in and shot at Nick with his Stun gun, but, Nick had Side stepped to the right and then shot the Sheep officer 3 times in the chest, dying from the wounds, Nick ran out of his Mother's room and into the living room only to see his mother on the ground, passed out. "Mom? Oh god, Mom!!" He shook her about three times, she still didn't wake up, Nick's eyes started to water up, he shook him mother one last time, she started opening her eyes slowly, Nick was shocked, "Mom!! Thank God you're still alive!" "Nick, they called for Backup.. you.. you need to run "W-What..!? No, Mom i'm not leaving you..!" He said as tears started running down his Furred face, His mother gave him a reassuring look that she was going to be fine. "Nick, just, be good and go.. please.." Nick then shut his eyes as the tears flowed out of them, he then hugged his Mother one last time, "I love you Mom.." "I love you too Son.. now go.." Nick obeyed as he looked at her one last time before he jolted out of the back door with the gun still in his paw, the cold rain water hit the top of his head, he heard more police sirens, he ran to the backyard fence as he jumped the gate and ran.. "Mom..." He said as he ran, "What am i going to do now..? I don't have anywhere to go.." ... About an Hour and a Half later, Nick was walking on the side walk in the dark, it was about 10:30 at night, No one was on the sidewalk, which was good in Nick's case, a Prey that saw him without a collar would call the cops immediately.. then all of a Sudden, Nick heard a Vehicle driving up behind him, it looked like a Red Van, the Van sped up until it was beside Nick, Nick Drew his Pistol and aimed it at the Van. The Van door slowly slid open until a 34 year old Arctic Fox Male was looking at Nick, The Fox didn't have on a Collar, and he was wearing Black jeans and a Black Jacket, the Fox looked at Nick with his Gun aimed at him. "Calm down kid, we're here to help.. You're John's kid aren't you..?" Nick lowered the gun and looked at the Fox with wide eyes. "My Dad..? How'd you know my Dad..?" "Well kid, Your Dad and i used to be Partners in the Freedom Fighters gang." "The Freedom Fighters..!? You're with them..!?" "Heh. Yeah kid, and your mother told us, just in case the Cops find you and her, you have to come with us.. so, hop aboard." Nick climbed into the Red Van and The Arctic Fox closed sliding door, The Van then drove off quickly.. Prologue end ... Chapter 1: Trouble in paradise 16 Years Later.. 25 Year old Nick Wilde was sitting in an Office Cleaning his Pistol, eversince he had joined the Freedom Fighters, he's been living with them in a Abandoned Hotel in Downtown Zootopia, he's also been fighting against the ZPD, and a New recent enemy gang called, "The Triads" It's been a crazy ride for Nick these past years. "And.. done!" Nick then lifted the gun into the light of his office desk lamp, to show how good he cleaned it, "I did a good job, if i do say so myself" He then stood ip and put the gun in his Belt holster, Nick wore a Open button up Black shirt with Black Jeans, he had on a Belt holster that held his Pistol and a Combat knife. "Now, time to go see what Finnick's up to.. i wonder if he's done working on the truck?" Nick then walked out of his little office, he then Traveld down the Hotel hallway and he took the stairs to the bottom floor, since the elevator didn't work, he then Traveled outside and walked to the parking lot behind the hotel, he saw the Fennec Fox under the Truck with a box of tools by his side, Nick walked up to the Truck and Finnick. "Hey there Pal. You done on the Truck yet?" Finnick slid from under the truck and looked at Nick, he had little spots of Oil on his face. "Does it look like i'm done, Dumbass?" "Hmm, Well uhh, I'm guessing not?" "Damn right.. i'm not done." Finnick then grabbed a Wrench and went back under the truck, Nick leaned against the hood of the truck. "Well, let me know when you get done, we have to get ready for this "Anti-Tame Collar" rally we're supposed to go to, we need all of the Vehicles we can get." "Okay, but, it's gonna tak me at least 2 to 3 more hours to get this baby fixed!" Finnick said while he was still under the Truck, "I'll text you when i get done.." "Great, now i'll just be taking my leave now." Nick then got off of the truck and he turned around, he then walked back into the lobby of the Hotel, his Phone then rang in his Pocket, he looked at the number, it was unknown, He picked it up. "Helllo..? Who's This?" He said with a Raised eyebrow "Nicholas P. Wilde.. it's been awhile since we've met.." The Feminine voice said. "What..? Who the Hell is this!?" "Haha.. i was the Bunny that almost Arrested you 2 weeks ago know me now?"" Nick's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "Lieut. Judy Hopps.. Fuck, How did you get my num-" "That's not important..just know, that..you're being tracked right now, and while we're talking, i'm about 3.. No, 2 blocks away from where you and your Freedom Fighter Friends are right now, so, be ready Wilde, We're coming for you.. Bastard.." Nick the hung his phone up, he then turned his phone off, Nick then said, "....Everyone, We gotta Move, ZPD are on their way!!" Every Freedom Fighter Grabbed their Key, Guns and weapons and they all headed out to the parking lot, trying to escape. "Damn it, i knew something was bound to go wrong today.." Nick then Pulled his Gun out of his belt Holster and he ran back to his Office to collect some things.. Nick Burst through his Office door and he ran to his Desk, He grabbed a medium sized bag that was near his Chair, he opened the drawers and grabbed, Ammo, 2 more Pistols, and a Family Photo of him, his Mother, and Father.. Nick then hurried to his hotel room right across from his office, He Grabbed some clothing and put it in his Bag, the sound of sirens and Freedom fighters running through the Hotel were getting louder and louder, Nick then ran out of his room and headed outside where everyone was loading up in their Vans, Cars, and Trucks, A Young Cheetah who looked about 23 Ran up to Nick. "Chester? Is everybody out?" Nick asked him "Y-Yes Sir! It's only a matter of time when the ZPD get here, so we gotta start moving! Quick!" Chester then got into a Van as it drove off, Nick then Grabbed some keys out of his Pocket and he entered a Black Truck, he Put the Keys in the ignition and he started the Truck. "*Sigh* I hope Finnick got out of ther in time.." Then About 10 ZPD crusiers pulled up to the Hotel, everyother Freedom Fighter had keft except for Nick, Judy was behind the wheel of the Crusier and she grabbed the Speaker, Nick the looked in his reviesw mirror and saw them. "God Damn it.." Judy then spoke. "Nicholas Wilde, Get out of the Vehicle and Surrender, if you do that, maybe i'll make the court take a few years off of your sentence.." Nick then looked at the ZPD Vehicles again, He then looked ahead of him, he then Grabbed his gun from his holster, and he let down his window.. "How about no!!" He then Aimed the Gun at one of the ZPD Vehicles, and Shot one of the officers in the head through the front window, Nick then Sped off in the Truck, Judy then glared at Nick's vehicle furiously. "You Son of a bitch..!" Judy's Car and the 9 other ZPD cruisers Pursued Nick's Vehicle, "Dispatch we are now in Pursuit!" Nick Continued to Drive past Traffic, he looked in the Review mirror and saw the ZPD officers still chasing him, he pushed his Foot down on the Gas pedal and made the Truck go faster. "Damn, they're still on me.. i gotta find a way to lose them.." He said as he was speeding through traffic, "Maybe i can get on the interstate and lose them there.." Nick then looked in the glovebox compartment to see what he could use, he then saw something that amazed him, he saw 3 Grenades, Nick then smiled. "Perfect!" He then Pulled the thing out of the Grenade and he looked behind him real quick, he then threw the grenade out of the window, Judy was in the front of all of the other ZPD cars, she saw the grenade and quickly swerved out of the way, The Grenade then hit another ZPD Vehicle and Exploded, Killing Two More Officers, "No! Dispatch, we have 2 officers down..!" Judy said as she got on her radio, Nick then used this distraction as an opportunity to escape, Nick then Turned into an Alleyway and he shut his truck off, and he watched the ZPD zoom past thinking they were still chasing him, Nick slid back in the drivers seat. "Wheew... that was Close.. they're probably going to do a perimeter check soon.. I got to get the fuck away from here.. before one of them, or even worse, Judy finds me..!"" Nick then Started up his Truck, but he kept the lights off, he slowly pulled out of the Ally and he then drove back past the Hotel, he pulled out his Phone, turned it back on, and called another Freedom Fighter named Kensie, She was a Fox like Nick as Well, She Picked up.. "Nick!? is this You!?" The Feminine voice said a bit too loud, Nick then replied. "Yeah Kensie, it's me.. uh-" "Oh my God, are y-you okay? did they shoot at you!? Are you hurt? Did the-''" "Kensie! i'm fine, okay? I just.. *sigh* I just need to kow where you guys are heading, they chased me around for a little bit, but i managed to lose them.. just tell me where you're headed." "''Oh.. Sorry bout that heh, uhm.. we're headed to the outskirts of the City, we're going to and old abandoned Mansion, do you know where that is..?" "Yeah, I know.. look, i'll meet you guys there, don't wait up for me." "Okay Nick, don't get caught out there..!" She then hung up, Nick proceeded to get on the interstate and drive out of town, hoping he wouldn't encounter any more Cops.. Chapter 1 end.. ... To Be Continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Depressing Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Torture Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Betrayal